


Twitter Request Line ficlet 1

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, giftfics, hand holding, mech smoochies, pdas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics, written for my twitter friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Request Line ficlet 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [rovingrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rovingrobot), [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts), [prowlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/gifts).



> because I was bored but too braindead for any of my more serious work, I took a few requests via my twitter feed.

Title: Twitter Request Line ficlet 1  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: First Aid, Blades  
Warnings: mech smoochies  
Prompt: First Aid doing something cute in an unexpected situation! :D  
Notes: because I was bored but too braindead for any of my more serious work, I took a few requests via my twitter feed. For @eeliesecks

  
First Aid had his hands buried deep in Ironhide’s internals, repairing damage from a close encounter with Megatron’s energy mace. The rest of the medbay was a mass of noise around him, feet running back and forth, berths being shifted, tools being used or dropped--but he couldn’t pay attention to any of it. Right now, his entire focus had to be on his patient and the twisted metal that used to be a fuel pump.

It was easy work, honestly, and went quickly once he managed to dig all the broken bits out of Ironhide’s internals. The old mech would have a new scar for Chromia to coo over once the replacement plating was properly assimilated by his self repair system, but he would be up and on his way again within an Earth day or so. It was good to know that this one of his comrades would see another day.

He wiped his hands on a rag, removing anything that could contaminate someone else’s internals. Then he turned to Blades, who was hovering behind him. He retracted his filtering mask for a moment, smiled at his brother and then stood on his toes to kiss the larger mech’s lip components.

Then, he settled back into his job and turned to work on the next of his patients. Bumblebee’s melted shoulder plating looked like it might still be salvageable.  


 

 

Title: Twitter Request Line ficlet 2  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Jazz  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Jazz looking pretty  
Notes: because I was bored but too braindead for any of my more serious work, I took a few requests via my twitter feed. For @merfilly

  
He ran the polishing cloth over his armor, carefully removing dust and smudges that had accumulated during the course of the day. He’d had a wax that morning, the high quality stuff that he had to trade favors with Tracks to get, so his scratches were already filled in and the dings and dents from the last battle had healed up nicely before that. Now it was just a matter of perfecting that shining gloss finish before making his public appearance.

He set the cloth aside when he was finished. He wasn’t vain enough to want to take it with him to clean up the smudges and fingerprints he would get during the state ball. Half-way through the night, none of them would be looking their best anymore; especially not the Human women with their expertly styled hair and formal wear dresses.

But he would outshine them all when he stepped into the room, drawing the attention off Optimus and putting on a show for the Humans. All the effort in the world was worth giving the Prime a few moments to breathe, metaphorically speaking, before being inundated by Earth’s political arena.

Next time, they just might have to have one of these meetings on the _Ark_ , just to give them a bit of home field advantage.  


 

Title: Twitter Request Line ficlet 3  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Prowl, Red Alert  
Warnings: mech smoochies  
Prompt: Something light/cute with Prowl & Red Alert?  
Notes: because I was bored but too braindead for any of my more serious work, I took a few requests via my twitter feed. For @marswildlife

  
They were sitting across from each other at their usual table in the rec room, matching data pads in hand and identical cubes of energon sitting within easy reach. They might have looked completely innocent and engrossed in their work if they hadn’t been holding hands across the center of the table.

They stoically ignored the amused chuckles and catcalls from the other members of the crew, focusing only on the information in front of them until the noise calmed. Many of the more playful members of the crew went out of their way to try and get a rise out of the two mechs before they went on shift, and they had turned it into a bit of a game of outlasting their irritants.

Though if Jazz and his sappy love songs came into the picture, both of them would retreat almost immediately.

The two mechs looked up in unison at the tone that signaled the beginning of their duty shifts. Red Alert gave Prowl a small smile and then leaned across the table and kissed his cheek plate. Both mechs dashed from the room immediately after, to a chorus of cheers and whistles.  


 

 

Title: Twitter Request Line ficlet 4  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters: Optimus Prime, Elita-1  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: how about some cute fluff G1 Optimus/Elita?  
Notes: because I was bored but too braindead for any of my more serious work, I took a few requests via my twitter feed. For @lady_katana4544

  
She sighed with contentment as he pulled her into the flowing moves of the Earth-styled dance. It wasn’t anything like dances from their home city had been, but she couldn’t really expect it to be. The movements of this piece were as organic and fluid as the music playing in the air and the world both had come from.

But still, dancing with her mate was familiar and soothing. Even if they hadn’t done it since long before they were dragged into the war.

Her steps were sure as they moved with the music, even if she knew she was missing a beat from time to time. It didn’t pay, after all, to look unconfident in front of a hundred different regional leaders from Earth. His were equally sure, and he moved with more grace than anyone with his mass and build possibly should.

She loved that about him.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Optimus asked her quietly, the lilt in his voice indicating that he certainly was.

“I am. This was a wonderful idea.” Elita-1 rested her head on his chest plates. “But next time, I think we show the humans some of our dances.”  



End file.
